Revenge
by Tangle Elfwand
Summary: Revenge can be a funny thing. Miley did something to a person who gets angry. He decides to take revenge on her by shooting Hannah Montana. Who is the shoother? Should I continue the story? Rated T for all chapters.  Sorry, horrible summary.
1. Prolouge

"This is the life…" Hannah sang on the stage.

The shooter smiled. What would be to easy. This girl was a fool, thinking that since she played the part of a popstar, she was invincible. But no one could escape death's loving embrace, all would die eventually, and her time was up now.

Miley wouldn't live past this day, he would make sure of it.

Her friends and family would miss her, her boy friend would miss her, but the shooter didn't care. He was way past caring after what she did to him. She betrayed him in a way much worse than anyone could betray a man. She played with his feelings, and whether she knew it or not, she flirted with him, she took his heart and stomped on it.

He looked at his gun and aimed, she wouldn't die to quickly. A hit to the heart should take at least two days to kill her. She would know how it feels to have her heart bleeding.

The shooter aimed once more and shot right at Hannah's heart. She collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap. There were screams in the audience and the shooter smiled. Even if he didn't hit her heart, he came close. He was sure she wouldn't live.

He had accomplished his goal.

* * *

**So what do yall think? And should I continue? Who do you think is the shooter? First story on this account! **

**Akaish**


	2. CH 1 Who the heck shot Miley?

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter one- Who the heck shot Miley?**

_**Hannah Montana Shot**_! The newspaper head lines the next day.

The shooter smiled faintly. He didn't kill her on the spot, it was his mistake, but it didn't matter. He had to stay in the shadows, someone one would no doubt try to find him.

* * *

"Jake," Lily said seeing Miley's boyfriend outside of the room, "Jake, just go and see her."

Lily had been sitting by Miley's bed while her father go something to eat. Then she heard quiet crying and saw Jake. He was crying and watching Miley through the window.

"How is she?" he asked hollowly.

"The bullet came close to her heart," Lily responded, "Her father didn't say more than that. I'm not sure what else the doctors told him."

"Do they know who shot her?"

Lily shook her head and pulled Jake into the room.

"Talk to her," Lily said, "She'll want to hear you."

Jake eyes Lily with worry and slight embarrassment. That couldn't be true, could people in coma's be able to hear?

"Miley," Jake said hesitantly," Miley, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'll do anything possible to save your life."

Lily smiled and went to call Oliver.

* * *

"Oliver Oken!" Lily yelled in to her cell phone.

The receptionist glared at Lily and Lily rolled her eyes in response.

"What?" Oliver asked sleepily, "Is something wrong/"

"Have you not checked your voicemail?"

"No."

"Miley was shot today," Lily whispered into her cell, "Why aren't you down here?"

"Lily, I didn't know, honestly," Oliver said hurriedly, "I'll be down there in ten."

He hung up and Lily groaned. He better be here in ten minutes or else.

* * *

Jake was still talking to Miley when Robbie Ray walked in.

"Jake," he said in a hoarse voice, "I thought I left Lily in here.

"She left, I'm assuming to call Oliver," Jake replied, "How is she? Is Miley going to live?"

Robbie Ray smiled sadly.

"They are not sure," he said," The bullet hit her lung. They are trying to find a way to take it out without having to remove half of her lung."

Jake gasped.

"Remove half of her lung?"

"It is possible son," Robbie said, "She just won't be able to breath as well before, and she'll have to work out a bit before singing again."

Jake nodded, controlling his tears. He wouldn't break down in front of her father.

"Now Jake," he continued, "Do you know who could have shot my daughter?"

"No sir, but I will find out. I have dectitives on the stage and around it to figure out who did this."

Robbie was touched. The two kids have been dating ever since Jake, in Miley's terms, started acting normal. The seventeen year old in front of him was looking determined.

"Thank you," Robbie Ray said, "I know Miley would appreciate it.

Jake nodded.

"This is all for her you know."

"I know.

* * *

Jackson refused to go to the hospital. His sister couldn't be hurt. She had to live. He was crying and not bothering to hide it. After all, he was the only one home, there was no need to hide his tears.

* * *

Oliver ran into the hospital when he saw Lily crying.

"What?"

"They are keeping her in a coma. She needs surgery," Lily whispered.

"Oh," Oliver didn't look phased.

"Ollie," Lily snapped, "Don't you even care?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

There was a ring on the doorbell and Jackson opened the door. Rico stood in the door way with a small smile.

"Jackson," he said with exaggerated politeness," Due to your family tragedy, I have decided to give you a few weeks off."

Jackson looked at the curly haired boy suspiciously.

"What game are you playing at Rico?" he questioned.

'No game Jackson," he replied, "Just take the time and do whatever it is families do at this time."

With that being said, Rico turned and left.

* * *

_Where am I_? Miley wondered, _And why can't I wake up?_

_I was on stage singing, my current mood was happier than my uncle Earl when he made my father carry him from his bed to his toilet. _

_Okay Miley, concetrate. What, what's that noise?_

_**"I will do anything to save you." **__Was that Jake?_

_Jake! I'm here! Jake wait! I can hear you! Please!. We'll be seniors next year, and I want you to be there with me! Jake, Stay with me, please!_

_I'm confused. I can't breath, my lungs hurt worse than when I'm running in gym class. Wait! I know what happened. I was shot._

_Am I going to die? Will Jake lose me? Will the world lose Hannah Montana?_

_Oh dear God, please grant me life once more._

_Who shot me? I mean I did lots of stuff, and I know I made quite a few people angry._

_Lets see, I flirted with Oliver the night I was drunk, and Rico when I though he knew my secret. I did something to Jackson and told Jake that while he was in Romania, I dated Dex a few times. _

_Then I got a letter. Wait, the letter told me who was going to shoot me._

_But why would he shoot me? What came into his mind to shoot me?_

It couldn't be. It was—

* * *

**Okay, I now you guys hate me now. But let me tell you what. You can decide whether Miley lives or dies. I will hold the vote for the next two chapters. And by the way, a person can live with only one and a half lungs. I read about it in some medical thing somewhere.**

**Um.. I'm also holding a vote of sorts. If at least three people get it right, I will reveal the identity of the shooter. But remember, three must guess it right.  
Well, until next time**

**Akaish **


	3. CH2 Past Events

**Hey yall! Guess what! Chapter two. And If I have enough time, I'll type up chapter three!**

Chapter two- Past events 

It had been the first day of 10th grade and the trio walked into the school together.

"Wow." Lily said, "I can't believe I got to 10th grade."

Oliver looked at Lily and laughed.

"What about me and Miley?" he joked.

"Oh I knew you both would make it. I thought I would fail Kunkle's class," Lily responded, "Did I tell you Miley?"

Miley was scanning the halls.

"Miley?" she asked, "Miley, pay attention."

Oliver hit her slighting on the arm and she jumped.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"Jake."

"But Miles," Lily responded, 'he left."

"He could be back," Miley responded.

"Miley," Oliver said tensely," He threatened to spill your secret, then he left. Why wait?"

Miley looked at Oliver with a small smile and shook her head.

"Honestly, I don't know, I really don't know. I guess I still have feelings for him," Miley confessed.

"Ah," Lily snickered, "how sweet! Don't worry Miley, He'll come back someday. Till then, Kunkle's class."

She pulled Miley off to Ms. Kunkle's classroom, leaving Oliver alone and looking very angry.

* * *

"Hello Bubblebrain!"

Miley groaned at the sound of a screechy voice.

"What Rico?" she asked irritated.

"I just wanted to say that I hoped that our experiences with each other last year couldn't harm the possibility of us becoming friends." He said.

"Rico," Miley said, "I can't trust you. We can't be friends."

Lily and Oliver were watching her with a small smile, it seemed that this kid still had a crush on her.

"I understand," Rico said as the bell rang, "Now please excuse me. I must sit before Ms. Kunkle gets here."

Miley nodded.

"That was fine."

Miley turned to Oliver and saw him glaring at her. What was wrong with him?

Ms. Kunkle walked in followed by a boy in a black jacket and hood covering his face. Miley gave him a curious look and Ms. Kunkle snapped, "Stewart! Pay attention!"

Miley nodded and turned around. Biology 2 was so boring.

Later after class, Miley walked past Oliver and past the new boy, grabbed Lily to talk in the hall. She had to know what was wrong with Oliver, and if it was anything that she could fix.

"No," Lily responded, "I don't know what is wrong with him."

"Alright,' Miley responded, "Well, did you see the new kid?"

"IN 10th grade? Can we meet him?" Lily asked.

"Sure, ask him what his name is," Miley responded, Personally, he creeps me out."

"Ah Miley! What if you like him as much as Jake?" Lily joked.

Miley fell quiet and Lily noticed.

"Oh sorry. Still sore about Jake? I won't mention him again."

They walked to their gym class, not noticing the new boy staring at them.

* * *

"Oliver!" Miley whined, "It is Christmas time, don't you want to kiss me?"

Miley was making moves.

Oliver wanted to say, Oh yes. But instead, "No Miley, you are drunk. What did you drink?"

"I had quite a bit of punch."

"It was spiked," Oliver realized.

Miley tried to make another move, but a black gloved hand pulled her back.

"Miley Stewart?" came a voice.

Miley looked at the boy holing her and gasped.

"Jake?"

"Hey Miles," he said, "If I'm not mistaken, you are drunk."

They didn't notice Oliver watching them.

"I most certainly am not," Miley protested, trying to walk. She fell to her knees and sighed.

"Miley, how much punch did you have?"

"Over a gallon." For some reason Miley cracked up laughing at this.

"I need to get you home," Jake said, "Oliver can I get some help?"

He turned. Oliver was gone!

"Guess I'm on my own," he said throwing her over his shoulder, "Come on."

Miley struggled and Jake tightened his grip on her. She giggled(hyped up from alcohol.)

_Great_ Jake thought _This should be fun_.

"Miley stop." He said.

She laughed.

"Why Jakey?"

"Cause I don't want to drop you."

"You won't. 'sides, I don't want to see my father."

Jake had an idea and started to walk to the ocean. It took about five minutes an d he arrived and threw her in.

She screamed, but when she came back up, she could think a little clearer.

"Sorry," she said with a small blush.

"It's fine Miles, that was fun."

He pulled her out of the water and smiled. Then he kissed her.

* * *

It was the last day of summer before their 11th grade year. Lily was talking to Miley when Oliver walked up with a scowl that they had seen him with all year.

"Oliver?" Lily asked, "are you okay?"

Oliver didn't respond. He was glaring at Miley.

"Oliver," Miley asked nervously, "Are you alright?"

"Why do you care? He snapped.

"Because I'm your friend." Miley protested.

"You are not my friend! You were never my friend! I hate you!" Oliver yelled.

Miley looked like she was about to cry and Lily pulled Oliver away.

At that moment, Jake walked up to Miley.

"Hey Miles," he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek., "I'm having a party tonight. Do you want to come?"

Miley smiled ruefully and shook her head.

"I don't think that I can," she laughed, "I mean after the party where the punch was spiked at the last party, my Dad won'' let me go to another."

Jake laughed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"My parents are chaperoning. The punch will be watched by my big brother who hates alcohol. If need be, I can ask your father for you."

"Alright," Miley said, "I guess that could help."

Jake smiled and said, "Phone or in person?"

"Person, come on!"

* * *

Christmas time of the 11th grade year and Oliver hadn't spoken to Miley since he had blown up at her.

Miley was doing a Christmas concert and Jake and Lola were watching her from backstage.

"She's good," Jake commented.

Lola smiled.

"Yup. Now hush, she has an encore."

Sure enough, Hanna Montana was giving an encore.

When she was done, Jake fixed the red wig he was wearing. Roxie had found it for him and claimed that it was better than his black wig. He called himself by his real name, Leslie. Miley walked over to him and asked, "How did you like it?"

"You were great." Jake said while Lola spotted a chocolate fountain.

"Okay, give me a few moments and then we can leave."

Jake nodded and walked off to inspect the chocolate fountain.

* * *

Miley looked at her mirror in her dressing room. Th ere was an envelope adressed to Miley Stewart.

_What on earth_? She wondered.

She opened it.

_To my old friend Miley,_

_I love you, I have always loved you. But you betrayed me._

_I will kill you._

_Love Oliver Oken, also knowing as Smoken' Oken._

"Oliver wants to kill me?" Miley muttered to herself, "I don't believe it."

Then Jake walked in.

"Yo! Come eat chocolate with us."

"No, I need to wash my face."

Jake sulked out of the room, not noticing that he had some how gotten chocolate on the butt of his pants.

Miley could see it **Hannah's boyfriend messes his pants**.

But she didn't say anything, if Jake's ego was gone, he wouldn't mind.

* * *

Oliver didn't go to her concert and Miley wonder why. But Miley had no choice but to sing anyway, at a concert that may just take her life.

* * *

**Well, I don't know what to say, but next chapter, Jake will find God. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Akaish.**


	4. Chapter 3 a lot about Jake

**Well, here is chapter three.**

CH3- Mostly about Jake 

Lily was perturbed. First Oliver wouldn't come and now Jackson? Jackson was Miley's brother for crying out loud!

She ran the Stewart's doorbell and waited.

Jackson opened and looked surprise.

"Lily?"

"Yes, why haven't you gone to see Miley?"

Jackson replied, "I can't."

"Why not? Your legs stop working or something?"

"No."

"Then you just don't care?"

Jackson exploded.

"I cannot see my baby sister all frail in a bed. I can't do this alone. I'm afraid for her I can't live if she dies."

"You won't be alone, I'll be there." Lily said symphaticly.

Then she blushed.

"Fine," Jackson said, "Who's driving."

999999

I can't believe that I have to have surgery. That is crazy. I 

_"Miley."_

_Miley was schocked, who was there?_

_"Miley, you broke that poor boy's heart."_

_Mom?_

_"Yes it's me."_

_All of a sudden, Miley was in her living room looking at a black-haired woman._

_"Mommy, am I going to die?" Miley asked feeling like a child again._

_"You are strong baby girl, and I'm sure you'll make it through just fine.," Her mother answered with a smile, "And if not? Well you will be in a better place."_

99999

Jake had spent all day with the dectitives trying to find out who had shot his girlfriend. He was quickly becoming discouraged. He knew that results wouldn't come right away, but he was nervous. He had already lost Miley for stupid reasons, he didn't want to lose her permentantly.

Jake's phone rang and he heard, "This is the Life."

"Hello?" he said dully.

"Jake," it was Robbie Ray.

"Yes Mr. Stewart?"

"She's going into surgery, please keep her in her prayers."

"Sure I will," Jake said knowing that he couldn't.

"Thank you son."

They both hung up and Jake started crying. He didn't even have God to turn to. He wasn't a Christian. None the less, he found himself in front of the local church.

_What one Earth_, he wondred.

He started to turn away, but felt compelled to go inside. Tentivly, he opened the door and walked inside.

It was a quaint building really, a few benches and a podium up front. He figured that that was where the preacher stood. Jake saw a sing saying, _This do in remembrance of Me. _It was hanging about what looked like a giant bathtub.

_A bathtub in a church, can these religious people get anymore strange_? Jake mused thoughtfully.

"Hello?" came a quiet voice.

Jake jumped and turned around. The voice came from a man who looked to be about fourtish.

"I'm sorry," Jake found himself saying, "the door was open, and I just came in."

The man's brown eyes twinkled in amsument.

"Felt like you had to come in here?"

Jake nodded.  
"No, that's fine. Jake right?"

"Yes, but how do you know me?"

"You are famous, aren't you?"

Jake blushed, ever since Miley had gotten shot, he hadn't been thinking straight.

"Well who are you?" Jake asked.

"Call me Jeff, do you need someone to talk to?  
Jake nodded.

"Lets have a seat, and you can tell me what's bothering you."  
The two sat down in a pew and Jake sighed. Why was Jeff so darned happy?

Jake started into the man's brown eyes and started talking.

"My girlfriend was shot, and she's going into surgery." He paused not wanting to tell him that Miley was Hanna Montana.

"Hannah Montan," Jeff supplied, "Don't worry, I know all about her little idenity crisis."

"How?"

"Now child, don't worry about that, just get on with your story."

Jake nodded.

"Well, a few years ago, I lost her. She was the best thing that happened to me and what happens if she dies?"

Jeff smiled, apparently pelase about something.

"Then she goes to Heaven."

"My girlfriend is a Christian?" Jake questioned, somewhat shocked, "Sweet Nibblets, never saw that coming."

"That your girl friend is a follower of Christ?"

"Yes. How does she know he exists. I mean I can tell that you believe he does, but how can Miley?"

Jeff laughed.

"You know, but I have a question, may I be permitted to ask it?"  
"Yes."

"Do you know what faith is?"

"Not really."

"Okay, well faith is a belief in God. Your girl-friend acts in faith, which means that she acts in truth."

Jake's green eyes widened. He felt compelled to ask more questions. Why was that? Was he going crazy?

"You never answered me Jeff,' he said evenly.

"Oh I am sorry. You asked how she believed?  
"Yes I did."

"I answered then Leslie."

"How did you know that?" Jake exclaimed, "Only Miley knows my real name."

"I know everything Leslie," Jeff paused, "Tell me, were you raised in a Christian home?"

Jake thought for a moment. What?

"Well my parents go to Church if that is what you mean," Jake said.

":No, are they Christains?'

"I think so." Jake responded, "Are you going to tell me some mumbo-jumbo about them or something?"

'No Leslie, I'm not," Jeff said, 'But can you tell me why you are not a Christian?"

"I never had an interest," Jake said, "I mean, if God is real, he doesn't care about me."

"How do you know that God doesn't exist?" Jeff asked kindly, seemingly to want to know Jake's opinion.

"Jeff, if he did, why would the world be so bad off?"

"God didn't do it and Someone came to save the world, "Jeff said, "Man sinned and God kicked them out of the Garden of Edan. God loved the world so he told Jesus to get down here and save all. If you believe, you are saved."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, feeling a strange sense of calm.

"God loved the world so much that He gave His one and only Son so that whoever believes in Him may not be lost, but have eternal life(John 3:16) God sent Jesus down for everyone. Your girlfriend knows that, and I know she wishes you did. But back to the thing at hand. People are praying for her right? And you believe that you can't because you don't think God's listening.

Jake nodded.

"Well Jake, do you want to be a child of God?"

"Honestly Jeff, I don't know if I can," Jake responded, "I'm a horrible person."

"All fall short of the glory of God," Jeff countered, "Accept Christ truly, and He'll listen."

Jake sat still. Something that he had always wanted was right before him. But how? HE couldn't have the same trust in something that he couldn't see like Miley. Or could he? Oh how he wanted to be a child of God, he knew about God, but how?

"God will accept you as long as you are true hearted, Jeff assured him "Are you true hearted?  
Jake nodded.  
"I want to be a child of God. I want to live forever in Heaven with Him and always know that I have a friend."

"Then tell him," Jeff said.  
"I don't know how."  
"Just ask for forgivness and accept Christ. It is really not that formal, just a matter of the heart."

Jake shut his eyes and started…"Uh… God? I realize that I havne't ever spoken to you before, but I want to be Your child. I want to Accept Christ as my Lord and Savoir. I know that He is the true way to You and I know with thought Jesus I'm doomed.

" God, please, I don't know if I have a right to ask this, but please save Miley. She didn't deserve to be shot. Without her the world would be such a dull place.

Jake paused and heard Jeff say, "Keep going, you are doing fine."

"So Lord, please help her. I know that whatever happens is mean to be, but I thought I'd just ask.

"I suppose I should end now Lord, but I don't know how. Does how I end affect whether

or not I'm saved?"

He heard Jeff chucke.

"What do I say Lord?

So here it goes

"Amen."

Jake didn't open his eyes, but said," Did he really hear me?"

"My Father heard you and so did I," Jeff said.

Jake opened his eyes and saw that he was alone in the Church. Jeff was gone.

**End of chapter.**


	5. Chapter4 lots of stuff falls together

**Well hey yall! I guess that I should say, thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter four- lots falls together 

"Excuse me?" a female voice said, defiantly not Jeff.

Jake turned and saw Lily.

"Yes Lily?" he asked his blonde friend.

"Well I come to this church. What are you doing?"

"Well, I think I became a Christian," Jake said, leaving out about Jeff.

Lily beamed. She was happy for Jake, even in the midst of all of this confusion.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great Lily. I know that all will be okay." Jake said getting up.

He started to leave and Lily said," Hey Jake, why don't you come to the service with me this weekend. I mean, Miley won't be able to come, but when she is, you can come with her then."

Jake nodded.

"I'd like that."

He ran to the hospital to wit for Miley to wake up. Soon he would be with her at Seaview Baptist Church. He couldn't wait.

* * *

"What?" Robbie Ray gasped, "Are you serious?"

"Mr. Stewart," the doctor said, "Her lungs will be intact. The doctor operating was able to remove it without removing her lung."

"Who was it?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well the strangest thing is that his name was Jeff and we cannot find any record of him. It is like he was never alive in the first place."

Jake walked in at the moment and heard that Jeff had operated on Miley.

"Excuse me, did you say Jeff operated on her?" Jake asked with a happy expression.

"Yes I did, and who are you?"

"Jake Ryan."

"Who?"

'You don't get around much do you?"

Robbie Ray interjected,"When will she wake up?"

"When her body decides it's time," the doctor said turning back to Jake, "Really, who are you?"

Jake sighed.

"Fine." He took a deep breath, "Dude I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again."

"Oh! The Zombie Slayer!"

Jake saw many girls looking at him.

"Oh no," he muttered taking off, "Just great."

He ran, with about twenty girls chasing him out of the hospital. He'd have to talk to Miley at a later time.

* * *

Oliver was sitting on the beach. At first he had been there with some girl, but now he was alone and crying. He had shot Miley, and he felt horrible.

"Olilver Oken?"

Oliver jumped and saw Jake standing over him.

"Jake?" he exclaimed, "Is something wrong?"

"You shot my girlfriend, I want to know why." Jake said firmly.

Oliver was quiet. He didn't know, he had loved the girl, hated the girl, and loved the girl again. Now he would go to jail, but it didn't matter, none of it mattered.

"I don't know,' he told Jake, "turn me in.

A policeman appeared from behind Rico's food stand.

'Olvier Oken, you the right to remain silent…"  
Jake smiled faintly, things were finally fixed.

**Wow, that was short. Sorry. There will be one more chapter and then an epilouge. So stay tuned.**


End file.
